Apenas amigos
by macpotter
Summary: A única coisa que pode atrapalhar uma forte amizade é o deslize de uma das partes, que deve se sacrificar para conter seus sentimentos, principalmente quando eles não são correspondidos...- REVISADA


Apenas amigos

"A única coisa que pode atrapalhar uma forte amizade é o deslize de uma das partes, que deve se sacrificar para conter seus sentimentos, principalmente quando eles não são correspondidos... principalmente quando o certo não é necessariamente o mais fácil de se fazer."

_Este seu olhar..._  
_Quando encontra o meu,_  
_Fala de umas coisas_  
_Que eu não posso acreditar._

_Doce é sonhar..._  
_É pensar que você_  
_Gosta de mim,_  
_Como eu de você!_  
_Mas a ilusão_  
_Quando se desfaz,_  
_Dói no coração_  
_De quem sonhou,_  
_Sonhou demais._  
_Ah! Se eu pudesse entender_  
_O que dizem_  
_Os olhos seus..._

(Tom Jobim)

* * *

Se ele apenas abrisse os olhos...

Se ele ampliasse aquele seu limitado campo de visão, se ao menos uma vez ele tentasse realmente enxergar as coisas por detrás das aparências, se tentasse ler entre as entrelinhas, se aprendesse a ouvir palavras no silêncio ou num olhar; se ele mudasse, mesmo que por um milésimo de segundo, aquele seu modo desligado e _Sirius Black_ de ser...se isso acontecesse, ele iria parar de me ver simplesmente como um amigo...

Amigo! Humpt! Quem foi o infeliz que criou essa palavra? O que é um amigo senão um colega, um companheiro, um conhecido mais íntimo, um partidário, um simpatizante, um, um...um ombro pronto para você derramar as suas lágrimas ou ainda um ouvido preparado para dar atenção aos seus problemas? Posso até ter exagerado nessa minha degradação, uma vez que valorizo meus amigos mais do que a mim mesmo, mas o problema é que quando você não se sente satisfeito com o que tem passa a desprezar sua posição, mesmo ela não sendo tão ruim assim. Talvez, quem sabe, se eu tivesse um _status _mais hierárquico, como, por exemplo, o de _melhor amigo_ ou quem sabe o de irmão, ou sei lá...talvez o de namorado?

Não!Não!Não! Não posso. Não devo. Não é concebível... isso seria o mesmo que trair nossa amizade, tão pura e simples,tão _irritantemente_ comum - erm,digo-...tão equilibrada e confiável. Fazer isso com ele seria ultrapassar os meus limites, seria provar a ele que eu não sou digno de tanta lealdade e de tanta devoção, seria provar que tudo isso é demais pra mim, que eu não sou merecedor, não sou confiável...seria **destruir** nossa amizade, sendo que ela é tudo o que me resta.

Não vou colocar esse nosso laço em jogo. Não me atrevo a fazer isso! Sirius é só meu _amigo_, que se preocupa comigo por ser meu _amigo_, que gosta de mim como _amigo, _que me ampara como _amigo,_que me pede ajuda como _amigo,_que conversa comigo como _amigo_, que sorri para mim como _amigo..._

_Amigo. _Eu seria capaz de repetir esta palavra um milhão de vezes para convencer esses meus desejos malignos...seria capaz de injetá-la em minha veia só pra ver se funciona, só para ficar imune a o que ele me faz sentir...e eu não posso. Me desprezo por saber disso e não conseguir mudar. Eu me desmancho, me machuco, eu morro, mas eu não devo, não tenho permissão e **não vou **ultrapassar o pequeno território reservado para mim. As outras terras do coração de Sirius já são propriedade das garotas (ao menos aquelas que eu quero desesperadamente invadir e tomar posse), só delas, e o pior: elas tem direito a elas. Eu não.

Eu sou _o amigo_.

* * *

Um feixe claro de raio solar penetrava pela janela, acompanhado de uma brisa matinal que balançava as cortinas numa dança macia. A manhã estava límpida, quase sem nuvens. O ar parecia carregado por bocejos.

Um despertador tocou e rapidamente foi aniquilado por um travesseiro voador. Um segundo despertador tocou poucos segundos depois, insistindo no fato de que estava mesmo na hora. Seu dono sentou-se num pulo, não sem antes esmurrá-lo. Ainda coçava os cabelos desgrenhados e piscava os olhos quando um terceiro despertador fez os outros três dorminhocos sentarem repentinamente em suas camas, como que eletrocutador pelo som.

A ficha de todos caiu.

- EU PRIMEIRO!

-SÓ POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER!

Dois jatos humanos saltaram para fora de suas respectivas camas, zunindo em direção ao único banheiro da suíte. James, que deu uma rasteira no amigo, conseguiu no último segundo daquela disputa passar e fechar a porta bruscamente na fuça de Sirius, que caiu no chão rindo e rogando uma praga para que não tivesse água quente para o banho de Pontas.

Remo voltara a dormir tão relaxado que sua respiração saia branda e silenciosa. Sirius sabia que seu amigo não costumava ter sonos muito tranqüilos, mas mesmo assim não pôde conter a vontade louca que teve de acordá-lo. Sutil como um elefante, ele guiou-se até sua cama e sacudiu os ombros do adormecido, que apenas gemeu. Impaciente, Sirius então decidiu puxar sue cobertor, mas não conseguiu nada com isso a não ser fazer o outro se encolher todo. Já revoltado, o moreno então se inclinou preguiçosamente para baixo e roçou os lábios no ouvido do outro, chamando um "Aluado!" num sussurro imperioso.

Lupin produziu um ruído lento e monótono antes de entreabrir os olhos amarelados e se deparar com a figura de Sirius apoiada sobre ele, sorrindo abertamente.

-S-SIRIUS!-com um salto que o levou para a outra extremidade do colchão, um corado Remo de olhos arregalados tomou consciência da fatal proximidade do objeto de seus desejos reprimidos.

-Que engraçado, pensei que você estava dormindo bem!-comentou o rapaz, jogando seus cabelos negros para longe dos olhos cinzentos enquanto deslizava para sentar-se.

-Eu estava...-balbuciou o outro em resposta, ainda transtornado.

-Então pra que o escândalo?

-Você me deu um susto, só isso!-resmungou Remo, se pondo de pé para não ter de olhar diretamente para um Almofadinhas que já dominava seu colchão.

Aquele momento perigoso em que Sirius, inocentemente, se posicionara sobre ele para despertá-lo foi o suficiente para tirar o apaixonado lobisomem do sério. Aquela respiração quente, aquela boca fresca e aqueles dentes brancos haviam estado perto **_demais_**. O calor que emanava da pele bronzeada de Sirius, o toque suave de seus fios de cabelos negros, a umidade de sua língua (que triscara por milésimos de segundo no atormentado Remo) pareciam ter combinado aquela provocação.

Para um rapaz normal, ou seja, para alguém com sentimentos meramente amigáveis em relação a Sirius (como Pedro, por exemplo) aquela proximidade nada significaria. Para alguém mais próximo do que um irmão, ou seja James, Sirius podia se aproximar o quanto quisesse, ou então enquanto aquilo não o incomodasse. Para Remo, no entanto, a situação não era tão simples assim...

Lupin tinha que censurar seus desejos com uma energia inumana cada vez que Sirius dirigia a palavra a ele, pousava a mão em seu ombro, dividia o minúsculo espaço da _capa da invisibilidade_ com ele, o abraçava, dava tapinhas em suas costas ou sorria. Ele tinha que manter a calma, contar até quarenta mil, desviar o olhar ou martelar a palavra "amigo" em sua cabeça sempre que se sentia na limítrofe de sua aparente serenidade.

As sensações provocadas por Sirius, de início, pareceram-lhe levemente bizarras ("Porque estou com ciúmes? Porque fiquei vermelho? Afinal de contas, ele é só meu amigo, não é?" perguntava-se ele nos primeiros anos de seus distúrbios emocionais); mais tarde foram fortalecendo-se, tomando corpo e forma, até se tornarem platônicas. E agora, no auge de seus 17 anos, tudo que o maroto podia fazer era frear-se com suspiros cansados de quem sabe que está fadado a amar,de corpo e alma,uma pessoa proibida pelos mandamentos universais de convivência.

-Cara, eu preciso te contar uma coisa!-recomeçou Sirius, batendo com a mão num cantinho ao lado dele. Remo aceitou o convite para ir se sentar ali como quem aceita sua nova cela dentro de uma prisão fechada. Enquanto isso, o som de chuveiro ligado e dos roncos de Pedro iam preenchendo o ar ensolarado que se espalhava pelo dormitório.

-Sim?-fez Remo, forçando um sorrisinho amigável.

-Sabe aquela Corvinal gostosa, morena de olhos azuis, com quem estou já a um tempo considerável?-introduziu Sirius, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para olhar o amigo de lado, como quem o avalia em busca de uma reação de pura inveja.

-Como podia esquecer...

-Então, eu acho que vou pedir ela em namoro!-contou o outro afobado, falando sem respirar.

-O QUÊ?- o estômago de Remo mergulhou tão fundo que provavelmente acabou se enroscado nas voltas de seu intestino delgado. -M- mas você gosta dela?

-Eu gosto de estar com ela... isso serve?-ponderou Sirius, ao que Remo apenas baixou a cabeça e esclareceu, tristemente, sua opinião:

-Você gosta de estar com qualquer garota Almofadinhas, qual é a diferença?

-A diferença é que a Angie está com ciúmes das outras garotas e ontem à noite me deu um ultimato: disse que se eu não terminar com todas apenas para continuar com ela estaria tudo acabado. - Sirius contou como quem narra com desinteresse uma piada já ultrapassada. -Eu pensei em rir da cara dela, mas acho que aquele corpinho, aquele cabelo, aquele rosto e aqueles olhos valem à pena! O que você acha?

Remo continuava mantendo os olhos avelã e a fraca atenção fixa no chão, forçando-se ao máximo para ocultar o ciúme, a desgraça e a angústia que o aniquilavam por dentro:

-Sabe, eu não gosto quando você estraga a vida dessas meninas...

-Eu não estrago nada!-protestou Sirius.-Eu apenas aperfeiçoou!

-Não, você estraga!- um poder desconhecido tomou conta dos nervos de Lupin naquele momento: uma onda de rancor e de muita mágoa acumulada o fez erguer a cabeça para encarar Sirius, que continuava mirando-o pacificamente. Com uma voz desfigurada pelo fervor do sofrimento, pela paixão e desventura, Remo decidiu jogar na cara de Sirius tudo o que provavelmente ele sabia, mas era arrogante demais para dar importância. - Você ilude as coitadas! Você as seduz, se torna o cara perfeito, mente e fala o que elas querem ouvir... Até que a garota esteja completamente apaixonada e deixe de ficar interessante, daí você se cansa e a joga de lado, como uma roupa velha!

-Cruzes!Falando desse jeito "galinhar" até parece uma coisa ruim!- observou Sirius um tanto chocado com aquela dramatização dos fatos. - Que horror, Aluado!

Remo ainda continuava a fitá-lo, mas agora tomado por um ar solene de quem sente pena e ódio ao mesmo tempo:

-Então você não gosta dela, não é?

-Sabe que eu não sei?

-**Como assim** você não sabe?

-Quero dizer; eu nunca gostei de ninguém, como é que vou saber quando estou realmente apaixonado?-Sirius parecia carregar aquela dúvida já há muito tempo, visto que no segundo seguinte acrescentou:- Você sabe como é Remo?

-Como é o que?-atrapalhou-se o maroto, sem realmente desejar ouvir a resposta.

-Como é gostar de alguém.

Malícia e curiosidade pareciam jorrar dos olhos perspicazes de Sirius, dando um banho de lava borbulhante em Remo, que escaldado, fraco e vulnerável como um lobo que recebeu um tiro no peito, tremeu e desviou o rosto para fitar a janela do outro lado. Mas o olhar de Sirius se caracterizava por ser penetrante, e Remo o sentia na pele, que queimava, que ardia.

As palavras demoraram a serem fabricadas dentro de sua indústria mental, e quase um minuto depois, apenas, é que acabaram por sair de seus lábios, trêmulas e malogradas:

-Você se sente incapaz, fraco e vulnerável só de olhar para esse alguém, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sente-se a pessoa mais completa e dotada do mundo inteiro, apenas pelo fato dele estar perto. Quando ele respira, quando ele te toca, quando ele fala com você... É como se o mundo todo parasse de girar,como se tudo se resumisse a ele, a você e àquelas palavras, porque qualquer coisa que vem dele, da mais insignificante característica até o ato mais nobre faz você se sentir vivo, porque é assim que ele vê você... Ele se torna a sua vida, o sangue que bombeia seu coração, que sempre vai bater forte, acelerado, machucado... e dói. Mas sabe, você passa a desejar essa dor, a aceitá-la como um condenado sem esperanças de salvação, porque está perdido dentro dele, dentro de seus olhos, de sua voz, de sua presença, de seu calor... Até mesmo o toque de sua pele faz todo o seu corpo se desfalecer. Você sente-se moribundo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, poderoso e revitalizado, simplesmente pelo fato de amá-lo com todas as forças de sua alma e corpo. Você sente que pertence a ele e que ele constitui você.

Sirius estava boquiaberto. Remo tremia dos pés à cabeça, corado e intimidado pela revelação que acabara de fazer. Sentia como se tivesse sido dissecado por uma faca de lâmina afiadíssima e que seu corpo, inerte, jazia agora na mesa com todas suas entranhas à mostra.

-Você... se expressou muito bem.-finalmente balbuciou Sirius, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros, meio desconcertado.- Pelo jeito já deve ter amado alguém...

-E-eu am...

CABLAM!

A porta do banheiro foi escancarada com tamanha indelicadeza que um quadro qualquer despencou de uma das paredes ao mesmo tempo em que Rabicho se pôs sentado aos brados inconscientes de "Estou acordado!Estou acordado!".

-O banheiro é seu, Almofadinhas!-avisou Tiago, que levava uma toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura e outra sobre os cabelos, estes sendo secados por movimentos violentos. Sirius deu um salto para se por de pé, passou a mão nos seus apetrechos e monopolizou o chuveiro por quase uma hora, período no qual Tiago se vestiu, Pedro ficou rolando de um lado para o outro no colchão e Remo ficou dobrando seus lençóis e roupas de cama, martirizando-se por seu deslize emocional com toda a dureza que podia.

Oh Deus, como ele se odiava naquele momento! Se não fosse por Tiago, todos aqueles sete anos de recolhimento teriam sido jogados às traças; toda a lealdade e dedicação que Sirius lhe reservava, toda a sua devota amizade, todo o empenho de Remo em esconder seus reais sentimentos, tudo, tudo teria ido por água abaixo!E graças a o que!Graças a uma inocente pergunta, inocente _mas nada bem vinda pergunta_...ela quase colocara tudo a perder.

Quando Sirius voltou ao dormitório seus cabelos molhados ainda permitiam que algumas gotas escorregassem para seu pescoço, este impregnado por um cheirinho de sabonete. Seu corpo úmido e bem dotado estava todo à mostra até a cintura, esta protegida por uma toalha da mesma maneira como Tiago fizera. Remo, evitando olhá-lo diretamente, gaguejou:

-Po-posso?

-Vai em frente!-sorriu o animago, abrindo caminho para que o outro zunisse para o banheiro. -Hey Jimmy, me empresta aquela camiseta que eu te dei ano passado?

* * *

A noite finalmente chegou. O céu foi coberto por um véu negro salpicado por brilhantes, estes vez por outra ocultos por uma névoa passageira. Lupin fixou os olhos naquele globo prateado que boiava hierarquicamente no meio das trevas do ar livre: era a última lua crescente do mês, a lua que antecedia sua fase mais horrorosa. Um frêmito de horror percorreu todo seu corpo só de pensar na futura dor, cada vez mais próxima... dor. Ultimamente era só o que ele sentia e, desta vez, não por culpa da lua.

Enquanto seus pés iam avançando na grama úmida ele ia recapitulando todo aquele dia memorável: logo de manhã Sirius havia o encurralado com uma de suas perguntas mais descaradas, o que quase o fez desejar pular da janela. Para melhorar, logo na hora do almoço o mesmo Sirius pediu Angie em namoro enfrente a escola inteira, ato que desencadeou uma série de aplausos, choros, uivos e diferentes reações da parte feminina de Hogwarts. A cobiçada Corvinal, por sua vez, desmanchou-se em lágrimas emocionadas e entregou-se por completo para Sirius, forçando muitos Grifinórios a se retirarem do recinto. Para finalizar aquele sábado célebre, Remo fora azucrinado por Snape na hora do jantar com esta pequena observação: "A lua cheia está chegando lobisomem, já tomou sua vacina contra Raiva?".

Maldito Sonserino cheio de muco e sebo! Maldito o dia em que ele havia descoberto seu mais odioso segredo, maldita noite em que Sirius decidira... Sirius!

Remo estancou de repente em frente ao Salgueiro Lutador. A árvore, combinada á sua detestável memória, trouxera-lhe de volta à mente a traição descarada de Sirius. _Foi só uma brincadeira_ ele disse... Sim, para ele tudo era uma _brincadeira_; para ele **Remo** era uma _brincadeira_! Como é que ele havia sido capaz de induzir Snape a atravessar as raízes do Salgueiro e se colocar em perigo apenas para sua própria diversão? Como é que ele havia tido a coragem de expor o amigo daquela maneira, de ignorar toda a confiança depositada nele apenas para ver Snape correr risco de vida, e o pior: para ver seu amigo correr o risco de se passar por assassino, monstro e vilão e por isso ser expulso da escola (talvez até mesmo entregue ao departamento de regulamentação das criaturas mágicas)!

Será mesmo que toda a sua lealdade se submetia a sua personalidade inconseqüente? Será mesmo que, para Sirius, divertir-se era muito mais importante do que preservar a segurança de Lupin, do que preservar sua confiança e amizade? E se ele realmente tivesse atacado Snape? E se tivesse, no mínimo, ferido Snape? Será que estas conseqüências nem sequer passaram pela cabeça de Sirius?E se passaram, será mesmo que ele não deu importância alguma a elas? Por quê? Seria porque Aluado não tinha real valor para ele?Então por que tanto fingimento durante todos aqueles anos? Pra que se transformar em animago para fazer-lhe companhia? Será que o objetivo da animagia não era na verdade alegrar Remo, mas sim se aventurar pelos terrenos no meio da noite?

Quando Lupin se deu conta já tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não era a primeira vez que ele refletia sobre o assunto (muito pelo contrário!) mas parecia que aquela noite ele estava particularmente sensível...culpa da Lua,obviamente.

Ele então desviou seus passos para o nodoso carvalho onde ele e os outros marotos costumavam ficar no final da tarde, quando se surpreendeu ao perceber uma silhueta apoiada no tronco que, em curtos intervalos, soltava fumaças das narinas e lábios. O jeito desleixado de se apoiar, a maneira de manter o cigarro entre os dedos e o modo como ele inclinava a cabeça para trás para apreciar sua loucura denunciaram a identidade daquele vulto facilmente.

Sentindo como se tivesse uma pedra de gelo no estômago, Remo deu meia volta para correr de volta ao castelo, quando o fumante jogou seu toco de cigarro no chão e o apagou com a ponta do sapato, notando sua presença:

-Hey Aluado, por onde andou o dia inteiro?

Não tinha mais como fugir. Qualquer tentativa seria inútil.

-Erm... Eu estava estudando na biblioteca. - ele respondeu, agradecendo à escuridão a pouca distinção de seus traços, que facilmente denunciariam sua angústia.

-Só você mesmo!- Sirius gargalhou aquela sua risada quente e gostosa de ouvir. Remo apavorou-se quando percebeu que ele se aproximava.

-Onde está o Pontas?-apressou-se a dizer.

-Com a Lílian. -Sirius contou levemente amargurado. -Depois que os dois começaram a namorar eu fui meio que jogado de lado... mas tudo bem! Eles estão felizes, e por isso eu estou feliz. Além de tudo ainda tenho você e o Rabicho pra me fazer companhia.- e dizendo isso ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Lupin num gesto amigável, conduzindo-o de volta para o castelo.

-Tem a Angie também...-Remo ouviu-se murmurar, num sussurro mordido de ódio.O silêncio dos jardins permitiu Sirius de ouvir:

-Não é a mesma coisa...

-É verdade. -agora uma nova onda de fúria repentina foi subindo pela medula espinhal de Lupin até atingir seu cérebro. Naquela fase do mês seu humor variava absurdamente, podendo ir de uma depressão profunda até uma alegre harmonia espiritual ou desta para um acesso de raiva ou vingança por algum ocorrido de meses, talvez anos atrás.

Era o lobo querendo despontar, querendo dar as caras, querendo uivar...e aquele brado rebelde foi subindo por sua garganta,tomando conta de todo o seu ser,até que ele retirasse o braço de Sirius de seus ombros com uma violência bestial.

Seus olhos faiscavam, seus dentes rilhavam e quando ele parou em frente a um aparvalhado Sirius foi para falar em tom indomável:

-Agora eu me lembrei...há sim uma diferença. Eu sou seu amigo apenas, não é? Oh sim, seu amigo...ou quem sabe menos que isso? Quem sabe **nem isso**? Sou na verdade seu brinquedo, seu servo indulgente que perdoa qualquer merda que você faz! Sou seu joguete, seu plano pra azucrinar o Snape, seu colega estudioso pronto para fazer todas as suas lições de casa, sua camareira, sua caixinha onde você pode descarregar todos os rancores que sobram das brigas com James, seu conselheiro nas horas vagas... Sua segunda opção para tudo!Sua sobra, o resto, o coadjuvante!

-Aluado...-tentou interromper o outro, quase dopado por puro êxtase, choque e surpresa.

-Nem vem com essa de "Aluado", eu não sou Aluado porra nenhuma!-esbravejava Remo, quase histérico. - Eu sou um merda, frouxo e bonzinho que deixa você me fazer de gato e sapato! Cansei Sirius, eu CANSEI!

Ao final do ataque Remo se viu arfando. Sirius, que não compreendia de onde viera tanta revolta, pôde apenas engolir seu abalo e tentar pousar uma das mãos no ombro do amigo, que o evitou com um gesto nervoso.

-Remo, de onde você tirou tanta besteira? Não tem nada a ver! Eu te adoro, cara, você é uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim!

-E lá vai você de novo...

-Como assim?- sobressaltou-se Sirius, que começava a se irritar com a situação.

-Lá vai você me chantagear com mentirinhas tolas, do mesmo jeito que faz com todo mundo... menos com James.-ele terminou o raciocínio com uma alusão amarga de ciúmes, o que fez Sirius soltar um leve sorriso:

-Eu to falando a verdade Remo, você não confia em mim meu chapa?

-Eu não devia.-sentenciou Lupin, cruzando os braços e o encarando profundamente. Queria confrontá-lo, queria culpá-lo por todo o seu sofrimento, por tudo aquilo que tinha que engolir, que suportar, que superar, como se fosse obrigação de Sirius amá-lo de volta.

-E porque não?- Almofadinhas agora estava quase se engasgando. Remo permaneceu impassível:

-Porque você me entregou há dois anos, quando eu ainda era inocente o suficiente para achar que meu segredo estava seguro com você...

Sirius finalmente perdeu toda a pose de combatente. Seu entusiasmo despencou, sua respiração falhou, o rosto corou levemente e sua voz, pela primeira vez, pareceu soar mais fraca:

-Eu...não queria me lembrar disso.

-Ah é?-provocou Remo, sem se deixar abalar pela repentina amostra de sincero arrependimento. - Pois eu, por mais que tente, não consigo me esquecer! Porque, Sirius?O que você tinha...o que você **tem** na cabeça? Será que eu não sou importante pra você?

O coração de Remo batia descompassado, ferido, esburacado. Seu peito fraquejava e quanto mais tempo a resposta demorava a chegar, mais e mais suas forças iam se evaporando com a brisa noturna, dando espaço para aquele seu costumeiro ar de fadiga que, desta vez, estaria acompanhado por fragilidade.

-Você é muito importante pra mim, Remo John Lupin. -finalmente anunciou o outro levemente mal humorado, com uma voz firme e novamente confiante. A imponência de seu olhar transmitia a certeza de suas palavras, e ele pronunciava cada sílaba com tanta convicção que Remo se calou imediatamente e teve ganas de abaixar a cabeça. -Nunca mais **ouse**duvidar disso...eu daria a vida por você, aliás, por vocês três.

Um silêncio tímido se interpôs entre os dois, até que Lupin, constrangido, decidiu murmurar sua réplica:

-Mas é que ás vezes...

-Me desculpe se ás vezes eu dou uma de babaca completo e acabo te maltratando, ou fazendo alguma mancada de jumento. - acrescentou Sirius, agora realmente pedindo perdão, assemelhando-se muito a um cão que se agacha para lamber os pés de seu dono após ter lhe dado uma mordida. - Me desculpe se eu te deixo em segundo plano e muitas vezes nem pareço me importar, me desculpe, mas é que eu sou assim mesmo...

Remo agora o encarava em estado de prostração. Seus olhos castanhos mergulhavam-se nos olhos de prata do outro, que aguardava ansiosamente uma resposta.

-Eu te perdoou Sirius, e sempre vou te perdoar...

-Valeu, Aluado!-o rapaz relaxou todos os músculos que antes estavam tensos e, com um sorriso satisfeito, puxou o outro para um abraço de irmão para irmão.

Remo sentiu-se imergir dentro dos braços de Sirius como quem se sente afogar num poço de prazer, loucura e tentação. Vagarosamente, ele deslizou os braços para envolver o outro e intensificar aquele abraço; Sirius estranhou um pouco aquela carência exagerada mas, como um bom companheiro que era, preferiu associar aquilo à fase Lunar que se aproximava.

Remo encostou a cabeça no peito forte de seu querido Almofadinhas...ah,como aquilo era reconfortante! O calor, o cheiro; era mesmo ele, seu cão protetor, seu sempre teimoso Black, seu amado Sirius...Encostando-se nele, apoiando-se nele, sentindo e o tocando, Remo finalmente viu-se livre para dizer, mesmo que quase inconscientemente:

-Eu te amo...

Sirius arregalou os olhos por detrás daquele abraço. Tentou desprender-se apenas para questionar aquela afirmação, mas o desamparo de seu amigo era tamanho que ele simplesmente não teve coragem de deixá-lo. Assim, ele apenas começou a acalentá-lo, pensando ser aquele apenas mais um efeito colateral da licantropia que se aproximava.

-Eu também Remo...mas como **amigo**,né?-mesmo assim, decidiu averiguar.

Lupin deixou rolar algumas lágrimas que não foram notadas pelo animago em seus braços e, enxugando o rosto nas vestes negras diante de si, deixando o peito de Sirius manchado por seu mais íntimo desespero, forçou-se a concordar:

-Sim, Almofadinhas. Apenas como amigo.

**Fim**

* * *

N/A: _Esta foi a minha primeira e mais que oficial fic slash (as demais são meras traduções autorizadas pela minha amiguinha canadense). Como sou nova no ramo e no shipper, gostaria de críticas construtivas, ok? Muito obrigada e até a próxima!;) _


End file.
